


Photograph

by mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance Has A Crush On Shiro, M/M, Photograph by Ed Sheeran, allura kinda flirts with keith in the end, both want to dance with each other but are shy babies, junior prom au, lance wants to take a picture with shiro but is too nervous, shiro before kerberos, shiro likes lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Lance and his friends are going to junior prom. He has a goal to dance with his crush and take a picture with him. However, Lance isn't that great with crushes.





	Photograph

“Ready for the dance, Lance?” Hunk was adjusting Lance’s tie. Lance looked at himself the mirror and smiled. He turned to Hunk and nodded. “Yup! I’m so excited!” Hunk smiled to Lance and gave a bear hug. Then, the doorbell rang. Lance opened the door and found Allura and Pidge all dressed up. Allura was in a black and gold dress and Pidge was in a tux. “Hey, guys! You look great!” Lance gave them a hug and let them in.

 

Then, Lance’s parents come in. “Come on, guys! Picture!” Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura pose for the picture, all straight and formal. Then, Lance gave his mom his phone and asked the group to make a funny pose. Allura did “vogue”, Hunk dabbed, Pidge made the “money all around” pose, and Lance went on his knees and did the salt meme pose.

 

“Alright! Have fun, guys!” Lance’s parents waved to them while they drove off to the junior prom. The dance wasn’t at their school, it was actually at an expensive hotel. When they got there, everyone was taking pictures of the hotel, where there was a beautiful fountain with flowers around it. The whole grade took a group picture and went back inside.

 

Then, someone at the party caught Lance’s eye. A tall boy with short hair with dark brown eyes. It was Shiro, all suited up and cute af. Lance blushed hard and went to Hunk. Hunk rolled his eyes at Lance. “Dude, you have to talk to him if you want to be his boyfriend. You know that, right?” Lance groaned and peaked out to see his long-time crush on the other side of the room. “I know, I know! It’s just-” Lance sighed and leaned on Hunk’s shoulder, “You know the tuxedo effect? It’s working so much on him.”

 

Pidge rolled their eyes and crossed their arms. “You are so in love.” Lance turned to Pidge and growled. Allura laughed and patted Lance on the back. “Let’s go inside. I want to dance and the DJ better have good songs.” They all agreed and walked in. The ballroom has a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the tables had beautiful centerpieces. “Wow! Our school isn’t cheap.” Hunk announced to his table. The DJ played music loudly, but actual good songs. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura danced, but Lance kept on glancing at Shiro across the room.

 

“Come on, Lance! Ask him for the picture outside and dance with him!” Pidge and Allura said at the same time. They came back at the table, eating their dinner. Lance shook his head and buried his face in his arms. “Why not?! Shiro looks so lonely over there next to Keith. COME ON!” Lance shook his head again and mumbled, “I’ll ask later.”

 

Pidge, Allura, and Hunk looked at each other, shaking their heads. Shiro and Keith kept passing their table and around the ballroom. Lance kept looking at them while they pass by. Lance’s friends kept pushing him toward Shiro to go and dance with him. Lance kept pushing back, still too nervous to ask. Pidge got a little frustrated until she got an idea. She walked over to the DJ, asking for a song request.

 

Lance was watching Pidge come back to their group. “What did you ask?” Allura asked Pidge, eyebrow arched. Pidge smirked at the group and turned to Lance, “Oh, you’ll like this.” Pidge winked at him and laughed a little. Lance’s eyes widen, scared about what she asked for. Then, “Photograph” from Ed Sheeran started playing. The DJ got his microphone and spoke to the crowd, “Alright, alright! A song request for a slow dance from a fellow classmate, so get with someone you like and/or friends and dance away.” Lance turned to Pidge and then, to Shiro.

 

He froze when he realizes Shiro was looking back at him. They both blush and turn away. Lance takes Allura’s hand and started to slow dance with her. Allura sighed and danced with him. Hunk danced with Shay and Pidge danced with Nyma. Shiro and Keith walked to the dancefloor and slow danced together. Lance kept glancing at them, wishing he was dancing with Shiro.  Allura could feel the tension between them, so she let go and walked up to Shiro and Keith. “Pardon me, Shiro but may I dance with Keith?” Shiro and Keith turn to each other and had a conversation with their expressions.

 

Keith let go of Shiro and took  Allura hand. They started to slow dance and they both turn to Shiro, moving their heads toward Lance’s direction. Shiro looked over at Lance and found him alone with no one to dance with. Lance glanced over to him and looked down at his shoes. Shiro took a deep breath and walked over to Lance’s direction. Until Matt came up to Lance. “Hey, Lance! No one to dance with?” Lance turned to Shiro, then at Matt. “Nope! Wanna dance?” Matt smiled and took Lance’s hand. Shiro stopped in his tracks and started to turn around to Keith and Allura’s direction. Allura and Keith sighed and stopped slow dancing.

 

Matt and Lance slow danced until the song was over, while Shiro kept glancing at their direction. Shiro sighed and drank his sola. Keith patted Shiro’s back and turned to look at their direction. Lance and Matt started laughing at something, which made Shiro jealous. Lance looked over to Shiro and turned to Matt, need some advice.

 

“Oh, dude...I’m sorry. I wish I knew sooner so I could let you and Shiro dance together. Maybe I can ask to play another slow song.” Matt suggested, feeling so bad for ruining something that could have happened. Lance shook his head and looked at his phone. “Nah, it’s about the end of the night… Holy shit it’s the end of the night NO!” Matt’s eyes widen at Lance’s scream. “W-what happened??” Lance looked at the crowd and saw everyone was getting their stuff to leave. “Oh, my god-I haven’t asked Shiro for a picture with me yet! But it’s too late!”

 

Allura heard Lance’s screams and texted her friends. Shiro and Keith started to leave the ballroom. “Then go, Lance! He’s right there!” Matt was about to push Lance toward Shiro until he realized Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shay, and Nyma were already pushing him. “Guys-wait ah-STOp!” He tried to stop himself from falling and tripping. His friends stopped pushing him and Lance almost lost his balance. He was 2 to 3 inches away from Shiro’s back.

 

Lance took a deep breath and tapped Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro turned around, beaming realizing it was Lance. “Hi, Shiro! Can we uuh- take a picture together??” Lance was sweating like a pig and nervous as hell. Shiro nodded and smiled to Lance. “Yeah, let’s do it! How about over there?” Lance looked over to where Shiro was pointing. It was next to the waterfall, where the lights were shining brightly. He nodded to Shiro and walked over there with Shiro.

 

Then, Lance realized he couldn’t take a selfie with Shiro, so he was about to ask Keith to take the picture. Then, all of a sudden, a hand shoots in the air. “I’ll take it!!” It was Allura with her phone ready to go. Lance hugged her and went next to Shiro. They wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders. Allura took the picture and looked at it to make sure it was perfect. “Done!” Lance ran to Allura and looked at the picture. Shiro walked over to him, trying to see the picture.

 

In the picture, Lance, and Shiro were smiling so wide, so happy and pretty. Lance beamed at the picture and nodded to Shiro. “You better send me that, Allura!” Lance told Allura like she wasn’t going to. “Bitch, of course, I will!!” Shiro laughed and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Send me that too, Allura.” Lance was internally screaming while looking at Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. Lance looked up at Shiro and Shiro looked down at Lance. They both smile, blushing a little.

 

Allura looked at Keith, winking at him. Keith blushed at her and sighed to finally see Lance and Shiro finally talking. Allura pointed his cheek and smiled at the grumpy face Keith was making. Lance and Shiro turn to them and laughed together. Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Nyma, and Shay came up to them and asked to see the picture.

 

Hunk walked over to Lance and asked, “Soo what’s happening with Keith and Allura?” Lance shrugged and hugged him. “Mission Accomplished?” Hunk whispered in Lance’s ear. Lance let go of Hunk and turned to Shiro. Shiro smiled at Lance and turn to Keith and Allura. Lance beamed at Shiro’s smile.

 

“Mission Accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! :D


End file.
